offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Starman3
Starman3 is a Mario machinimist. He is also the leader of Youtube Rangers. Age: 24 He joined Youtube in July 6th 2006. Video Series that he Makes Super Mario 64 Bloopers Series (Season 5 in working right now) Super Mario Randomness Series (Still ongoing) Skype Randomness Skits (Season 1) Roblox Goes Crazy (Season 3) Blockland Goes Crazy (Season 1) Let's Play videos. (Eg. Super Mario Bros. 3) Random videos Video game remixes History of Starman3's Color Code In Super Mario 64 Bloopers 29 Starman3 showed his first color code. It is highly unused, and considered a beta by even Starman3. Starman3 then changed into an orange and yellow outfit and he is wearing a hat this time. His first video appearance with this color code is called Mario 64 Bloopers Season 4 Preview Super Mario 64 Bloopers Season 4 Preview. This is his first official color code. But his first appearance in the main bloopers series was Super Mario 64 Bloopers 34 with this color code. Starman3 then got tired of his old color code and decided to advance his color code to this new one, It was first introduced in Starman3 is back!. In Super Mario 64 Blooper 40 Part 5, it shows his change to this in the bloopers. This color code was slightly updated in 2013. It has the same general colours, but with better shading. (The one with better shading is shown in the picture) Upcoming Series OiramZtar29's Final Stand (MarioStar92's project) *Which only takes place with a mind controlled Mario and not any doppels.* Cancelled Series Super Mario 64 and the Quest of the 121 Stars. (Due to it being too much of a walkthrough, along with other things) The Cosmic Crystals 5 (Due to losing the crew that was the development team, this cannot be made) The Revolution of the Elemental Stars (LuigiFan54321 quit YTR, and blocked Starman3. By this point, they had not talked of this series) Appearances as a Character Starman3 has made many appearances in many YTR videos. OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X In this series, he played a very small role, only once appearing to fight Namrats3, (later revealed to be Ztarman3), and at the last minute to stop the Light Star X and the Dark Star X from joining together being a very major role. He also appeared when Mario and Luigi were fighting the Dark Star X, and he watched the fight. Into the Fourth Dimension In this series, he played a role as one of the main protagonists, helping to collect the D-Stars. When the group went to the Fourth Dimension, he first proposed they use the ADMA trick to get past the dimension system destroying their original colors. It was supposedly foretold he would do this by the "Great Crown." Starman3 himself played a very small role during the rest of the adventure until MarioMario54321 was captured and mind-controlled by Dimentio, where Starman3 fought back. Starman4, who'd collected the 80th D-Star for Starman3 previously (and due to his color scheme, was mistaken for Starman3), told him of the events, as Luigi came and Starman4 explained to him too, before Starman3 went down with Luigi to tell the others that were unaware what had happened, and told them what to do. Starman3 then faced Dimentio with Luigi and both eventually managed to push through Mario and MarioMario54321 (with the help of Lily), as Starman3 was knocked off before Luigi could attempt to try himself. When Starman3 fell, MarioMario54321 slightly snapped out of his mind-control for a split second. Starman3 played a little role again until the final fight, where he used a Starman to distract Dimentio while the others thought of a plan. Because of what he's done, many call him the "Hero of the Fourth Dimension." Super Mario 64 Bloopers In his own series, he himself did not actually appear until Blooper 29, in his most beta color code. However, much earlier on, only his voice would be shown or text would where he would help the characters out until he really appeared, but only used this method for a while. His first appearance with his first color code was Blooper 34, where he started the "war" against the Blooper Stoppers that continued until Blooper 40 Part 10. In Blooper 41, he left at the beginning of the video supposedly to get some video games and proceeded to come back in the beginning and stop Mario from taking control of YTR in the wrong way. After the intro, he rollcalled everyone for an unknown reason. Later in the video, MarioMario66666 and Sinbad316 were dancing and Starman3 wasn't too fond of it. Much later, he goes outside when it starts raining, because he hears a familar voice, who turns out to be Juvortus, who returns. JVG almost wanted to use the old Scatman music and Starman3 told him that is was overused. He also witnessed when MarioStar changed his form and name. In Blooper 42, he had his Elemental Stars stolen along with LuigiFan's by a jealous and greedy Mario. Before this, he tried to smack sense into Mario because of the intro, and also defended Jbro109 from LuigiFan's anger. When Mario stole the Stars, Starman3 along with LuigiFan fought to get them back. In Blooper 43, Starman3 played a very minor role in the vide helping to shut Mario and Luigi up and hung out with the others when Cdrom told Mario and Luigi the same thing. In Blooper 44, he went to the Fourth Dimension with YTR and celebrated a year anniversary since Into the Fourth Dimension's release. In the very end of the video, he defeated Dowser when he interrupted the party and somehow knocked everyone out. He then went home with the rest. In Blooper 45, he was playing Roblox with MarioStar92 as the blackout occured. He was then seen with Pink when they told MarioStar to shut up after the latter agreed to tell them a story, which lasted 5 hours. After LuigiFan ran down to the basement from frustration, Starman3 followed him and they both used the electrical power of the Elemental Stars to bring the generator back after LuigiFan changed. The Moon World In this series, Starman3 played a major role in being one of the main protagonists, just like in Into the Fourth Dimension. In the start, he followed the group to the Star World, following with the Mono World shortly after. He knocked LuigiFan54321 back to his senses after Optimismo took over him. Starman3 eventually goes with MarioMario into the Reversal Cave, and can be taken over depending on the viewer's preference of action (technically his and MM's mind control happen at the same time, it's a circumstance event depending on the viewer) and if so, Enzo frees him. He doesn't do much until the final battle, where he helps in restoring the Star World. SM64 Adventures Starman3 makes his debut appearance in the random moment of episode 2, where he meets Akin for the first time and realizes that they look alike. He then jumps away. His first real appearance is in episode 4, where Pinkolol takes her 3 friends to meet him and the rest of YTR. He welcomes the group and makes it aware to Pink he's not aware of where Enzo is but he hopes he's not after Troll Boo. He is then seen in the very end of the video waiting for Pink to come back with Enzo. He then says goodbye to them. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He first appears in Arc 2, where he saves Troll Boo from fading. He reveals to the group he watched when Pink would open the pipe, and he hopped in after the two, running off to the Star Road, to check the compression in that world after he decided what would be best for Troll Boo. After hearing Troll Boo's story when Pink, Blue, Stario and Starigi come (after coming back from the Star Road by unknown means), he punches Troll Boo to the next dimension, revealing to the group his story and that he sealed Troll Boo temporarily inside the Wing Cap box. He then runs off to the Star Road, wishing the heroes luck. He comes back in Arc 3, coming to protect Pink. He and Pink work together to save Big Boo's Haunt, then eventually saving Nintendo4an1 and ExBuilder1. When he gets the star to teleport them out, they eventually run back to the castle and talk with Brynn, Smus and Fawn about the events and who's gone to save who. After talking, the two and Fawn go down to the basement. He was later revealed to be in the clock room. The2Hunters and Diapolo10 ran up there to give him company. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land In this video, he makes a major appearance welcoming Royal's friends in, and thinks they enjoy their time here when actually they don't. He also appears with Royal when they face Troll Boo. He is also there when he, Pink and Royal say goodbye to the latter's friends. Specials and Subscriber Videos SuperLuigi's Birthday Gift In this video, he gave a gift to SL and followed him to Pink's place. He watched the events that happened and at the end of the video he was seen on the ground from laughing too hard. Pink's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, Starman3 is seen during the video looking for a secret which he explains to Pink when she finds him. They search more, eventually fidning Troll Boo, as Starman3 owns him. The two go under the grave, both eventually getting taken by unknown people, who reveal themselves as Metkuratsu and SuperLuigi. He uses the power of the Star to teleport everyone out instead of just himself. It is unknown how he learned this ability. But at the end of the video, he is last seen saying goodbye to Pink and Jinda. Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, he welcomes Pink and her friends to the castle, going to Bob-omb Battlefield with Pink and hanging there for a bit. He participates in the music video she made, and then says goodbye to her. Starman3's Christmas Special 2 After waking up, Starman3 complains about the noise from the other YTR above him. After he complains to Sinbad, he plays Mario Clash, as Light comes in and warns him about the Virtual Boy and they talk for a bit. Starman3 also steals Micheal's line from an earlier Blooper during the Blooper Stopper saga. Later that evening, they recieve a time bomb from the Blooper Stoppers. Starman3 is next seen talking, and shortly after, dancing. Starman3 then faces a Blooper Stopper, and asks him to party with teh group, as they sing Jingle Bells before the video ends with Mario and Luigi abruptly cutting the song. Starman3's Christmas Special 3 Starman3 is first seen inside the castle, and when MarioStar announces the gift hunt, Starman3 organizes the pairs. After said gift hunt, Starman3 reads the results of who won, who turns out to MarioDylan. The Youtube Rangers and the Mario Bros. then sing Jingle Bells properly before the video ends. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he is first seen talking to dshaynie. He is next seen welcoming Pink's 3 friends in from before. Much later, he welcomes in the fake Sinbad (who is really The3Hunters), and when Royal tells him and the fake Sinbad about the Christmas song, Starman3 notices it sounds fake, and gets angry, but lets MarioDylan save Christmas. He is then seen with Yoshi, Fawn and Yip at the end of the video. Pink's New Year Special In this video, he is involved with helping get everyone involved. Subscriber Videos In his subscriber videos, if he is getting subscribers, he's usually happy to get to the point of another, if another person, he's usually seen cheering for them. Super YoutubeRanger 64 Bloopers He is usually a recurring character in this series. He is mostly seen in scenes talknig to MarioStar92. Super Mario: Eternal Night Starman3's first appearance was in episode 3, where he helped Royal gain his powers. In episode 4, he helped Royal set out for the Light Stars with the YTR, and told him to take care of them. Eventually, when Pink and VGG come back to him explaining he ran offo n his own, Starman3 runs after him in concern and protects him from further harm whilst he saves his sister. He then takes Royal and Adriana to Blooper Land to keep them safe. SM64 Twilit Revolution Starman3 finds the twilight first and is the first to confront it. Eventually, Starman3 finds another creature and confronts it, but it vanishes as well. Starman3 is next seen welcoming Megaman into the group. The last we have seen of him so far is that he remembered Bartman when he came into the group to help. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand Starman3's first appearance is when he argues with MarioDylan about which powerup is better. He is pleased about DBZK5's new look when he shows them, and isn't seen for the rest of the first part. He still is arguing with MD about the best powerup as Smus joins, as they continue on and on and on. Mario settles the debate, and Starman3 calms down with the other two. After Matt gets hurt, Starman3 is then seen telling the others his injuries are severe, and that he might not recover. The others lose hope, but Starman3 doesn't lose hope and venges to fight for DBZK5. He then tells MS what to do, and once an hour passes, Starman3 is aware he's failed and goes to tell the others. He tells the others, as Jbro goes up. He doesn't appear until when he goes to Shy Guy Battlefield and uses his Starman power on every enemy. He is not seen again until Part 7, where he finds MarioStar and Jbro and frees them both. In Part 7.5, he returns to DBZK5 and the others, to find the former disappeared after him, as Starman3 tells that DBZK5 could experience side-effects that might be bad. He then finds new recruits, in the form of MarioGame2222, Pinkolol16, Enzo, Schm2000 and Shadowarrior454. Starman3 then acts as a commander of a few for a while, before chasing after DBZK5. Eventually he finds the escapee, as DBZK5 explains he's fine, as he collapses in front of Starman3, who takes him back. Starman3 alerts the others, who are all shocked, as he says he needs help. He then tries to fix him up, having to remove his mask, against his and Tico's wishes, and finds out DBZK5 is a human, which he is shocked at. Starman3 then questions him infront of everyone as to why he lied to them the whole time, and listens to the story. Starman3 asks a very important question, which gets answered as soon more questions are asked, especially from him. A Shy Guy also mistakes Pink for Starman3. Starman3 is next seen talking to DBZK5, and is known to be supposedly handling Zero while Matt (he prefers to be called this now) goes out. Starman3 fights Zero and almost loses, until Matt steps in and defends. He witnesses Zero's reform at the hands of Matt and later, question both him and Matt about the events that happened and that are about to happen. Starman Generation In this video, he finds a voice who speaks to him that he must travel to 2007, so he travels there. He notices his past self, ready to prepare Super Mario 64 Bloopers Episode 1. He runs after Mario telling him that Scatman music is overused and he mustn't use it. Starman3 then disguises himself as Mario asks, as Mario leaves, telling Starman3 of the past what he experienced. Starman3 of 2013 leaves the slide area and wonders to himself why he is here, as Mario comes up to him and Starman3 explains himself to Mario. Eventually, Starman3 of the past meets Trinogear, and Starman3 of 2013 blurts himself out to his own past self, as they both fight Trinogear and win, both Starman3's remaining in their respective timelines. It is unknown if they remember each other or not. Super Oiram 46 Bloopers In this video, he watches his doppelganger mess around among other doppels with MarioStar92. He is also revealed to have created his doppelganger by being tortured by OiramOiram12345 during the events of OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X in this video. Back to the Fourth Dimension He appears as one of the main protagonists. Starman3 is shown to be very caring towards MarioMario, he can get very hyper-excited about the Fourth Dimension and the Rainbow Shrine, and very intelligent, as shown when he entered the Wing Cap stage through teleportation, he thought it was a Rainbow Colony, but when he encoutnered the switch, he thought it might be a Cap stage for the colonies and pressed the switch. Appearances as a User Skype Conversation Battles Starman3 mostly recorded the Skype Conversation Battles and never usually participated until episode 5. He mostly records the SCBs instead of participating in them usually. In episode 5, he told everyone to shut up at the end. In episode 9, he was mostly in the background humming. He was not paying attention to the conversation at all, and wasn't recording because Pink was. In episode 10, he started the pun-off contest and actively participated in said contest. Skype Randomness Skits Starman3 has appeared in every Skype Randomness Skit to date. He's usually seen joking with the others in each of them. Super Mario Randomness Starman3 has appeared in every Super Mario Randomness to date. In Randomness 1, he gets owned by Supersonic9998, in 2, he's jealous of Enzo. In 3, he pokes fun at LuigiFan. In 4, he tells Xxanbu and Xdeath to stop both their arguments. In 5, he's scared of Sinbad's bad words and runs away. In 6, he gets shocked by MarioMario54321. In 7, he gets annoyed at Mario. In 8, he joins forces with YTR to get inside the clock. In 9, he laughs at the Japanese dance. In Randomness 10, he appears after Runner tires out with chasing the clock. In 11, he gets pranked by MM54321 and in 12, he gets confused at YoshiJames saying Pink's name over and over. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max Starman3 appeared quite frequently in the first RTTM. He was seen in most skits of the first video. Roblox Goes Crazy Since he is the creator, he is in every episode. He is usually seen in skits with everybody, even in the collabs. Super Mario 64 Mini-Bloopers: 2D Trouble In this video, he is alerted to the 2DS from MarioStar and gets angry at it. After everyone says a line, he sees Mario as he says he got one, as Starman3 attacks him with the majority of YTR joining (except possibly Pink) Quotes "It's Starman Time!" - His main quote, used in many circumstances Starman3's Forms He got Elemental Stars from LuigiFan54321 (Seen in Blooper 40 Part 6.5). This allows him to take on forms like: Fire Starman3 Ice Starman3 Lightning Starman3 Super Starman3 Other Powerups/Forms Flying Starman3 Vanish Starman3 Metal Starman3 (MarioMario761's idea) Dr. Starman3 Light Starman3 (He gains power similar to the Light Star X, also it is really similar to Starman3 X but he can use the power in case of danger or anything he wants as long he doesn't abuse the power) Dark Starman3 (Psychic power, Mind reading, Can go through anything) Dimensional Starman3 *No color code change* (he can teleport to any dimension execpt Dimension X since it's forbidden and can open portals for him and his friends) Starman3 X (Gained from using the Light Star X) Secret Identity Mr. Star (A spy suit) Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters *Star World counterpart: StarWorldMan3 *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Starman4 *Crown Dimension counterpart: Starman5 *Dimension X counterpart (doppelganger): Ztarman3 Category:Youtube Ranger Members